Only Human
by KuraiTaiyu
Summary: Lately, every threat to earth has been stopped by the Saiyans,the Human warriors feel left out and unnecessary, wishing for a chance to show their importnace. But a new threat just might grant their wish. DBZ crossover with...RANDOM! Read and find out.
1. Crimson, Gold, Green and Plain

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters, trademarks, fighting techniques... the list is long and i don't feel like typing it... The only thing i do own is the alien race, Fushicho, which i don't even have copyrighted. I also made the Fushicho up in like... 2 seconds... yeah..._**

****

**_Despite diffferent personalities,  
we are drawn together as a team.  
To defend our planet from tyrany,  
and other evil things.  
We fight together equally,  
but yet it still seems.  
You are the supperior warrior,  
and I, a burden to our team._**

**_Because... I am Only Human..._****_  
_**

**_Chapter 1: Crimson Invaders, Golden Super Saiyans, Green Nameks and Humans._**

Lightning strikes and Thunder roars as warriors collide on the ground and in the air, as light rainfall adds a more dramatic scene. Punches, kicks, ki-blasts, and explosions - lots of explosions can be heard throughout the battle field, a city commuting center that had been evacuated hours ago. Earth was invaded, yet again, by a small armada of red humanoid looking alliens, called Fushicho, with yellowish-orange hair and clad in metallic black armor. But earths special forces, or more commonly know to the Z-senshi to others, showed up to confront and stop the threat, just like always. With Goku leading the charge, Gohan and mirai-Trunks backing him up and evening the numbers out, and Vegeta taking on as many that attack him and refusing to recieve help from Trunks, not that he needed in the first place; like always. And with the Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin faced down in the dirt, barely able to keep conciousness, like always. The Fushicho, though clearly having the advantage in numbers, were no match for a group of Super Saiyans and a certain Namek after he'd dropped the weights and powered up. However, they were a match for the group of Humans, and with their advantage in numbers. They easily managed to overpower the native fighters of the planet.

Yamcha managed to get up first. Looking up in the sky, he could make out flashes of crimson and gold across the the rainy grey sky. At that moment, one of the Crimson invaders hopped infront of him, powering up with a red aura. Yamacha summoned his ki to power up as well, coating himself in his white aura, letting his energy flow freely from his body.

"Come get some!", he yelled as the crimson fighter lunged at him. Yamcha stepped back and squared up and then begin blocking all of the invaders attacks before going on the offensive. His palms cut through the air like a beasts fangs, clawing mercilessly at his opponent and piercing the metallic armor. He then finished his attacker of with palm strike to the face, splattering the creatures red blood over his palms. His victory was short lived however, as two more warriors came fourth, attacking the desert bandit viciously. Yamcha did his best to guard himself, but things only got tougher as another rushed in, followed by yet another. Yamcha was over powered and looked on as one of his assailiants charged a ki blast in his palms and attempted to finish him but was struck by a Kamehameha from the side. Krillin had gotten up at some point of Yamcha's fight and as a thin Dodon Ray impaled a second red warrior, it appeared that Tien had risen as well.

"Nice save guys", Yamcha commented.

"No problem" Tien replied.

With that, the three earthlings finished off the other two invaders. Up in the sky, Goku releases a Kamehameha incinerating 5 of the warriors as Trunks draws his sword and begins hacking through a large group of the crimson conquerors. The invaders then screech out a loud signal and began retreating to their ship.

"They're trying to run away!" Yamcha said as he raced twoard the ship, followed by Tien and Krillin. They are cut off, by two of the higher class fighters.

"Take this!!" Yamcha yelled as he flung his fist, charged with ki, at one of the elites. But to his horror, the crimson fighter simply caught his fist as if it was nothing, crushing it in his grasp. Yamcha yelled in pain as he fell to his knees before recieving the kick to his head that rendered him unconcious.

"Yamc- Ufff!!", Tien couldn't even finish his sentence as the blow to his gut had knocked the wind out of him, literally. Krillin shranked back in horror as his friend were effortlessly beaten. Just then, he too could feel the pain of another beings fist being implanted into his stomach and he fell to his knees. He looked up in time to see the second attack being blocked by his Super Saiyan Friend, Gohan. Just then Gohan delievered a barrage of attacks which Krillin couldn't even see, yet he assumed they were successful as the Elite Fushicho collapsed on the floor seconds later. A roaring sound coming from the alien ship signaled its take off, in an attempt to escape the planet.

"Oh no you don't!", sneered a certain saiyan prince, "You can't just leave in the middle of this battle, I won't let you", he said as he thrusted his palms infront of him, charging his ki for a huge energy blast.

"FINAL FLASH!", he yelled as his trademark beam exploded from his plams straight at the ship and obliterating it on contact. As if on cue, at that moment the rain stopped and the clouds parted slightly to reveal rays of light that shone on the Z-warriors. Vegeta crossed his arms and returned to his normal state before flying off, with Trunks following his actions. Goku reverted to his normal for as did Gohan and, suddenly remembering about dinner, Goku quickly grabbed his son and teleported back home. Piccolo, being Piccolo, had somehow disapeared somewhere at the end of the battle, just like he always does. Krillin managed to stay concious and pulled the unconcious Yamcha to his feet and rested him across his shoulders. Tien was able to pick himself off the floor after much effort. Looking around, Krillin let out an exasperated sigh, realizing his energy was too expended to fly.

"Looks like we're walking", he stated and, followed by Tien, carried a unconcious Yamcha back to Kame House.


	2. Reflections

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z; if i did, my name would be Akria Toriyama not KuraiTaiyu. Also, I'd be so rich, I could afford to hire someone to type this stuff for me... Damn, now i wish i was Akira Toriyama..._**

I know the first chapter was kinda, erm- slow, and this one might be too, depending on if you like drama. And theres a few things that are different from the original anime. Gohan did go SSJ2 but Goku never died and Cell never blew up Kiaosen's planet. Trunks is still in the past. And, well, you should be able to figure out some other differences. If you can't... why the hell are you reading this...

Anyway, on with the chapter,

Chapter 2: Reflections

Krillin pushed to door to Kame house open. With Yamcha sashed over his shoulder, he stumbled in, almost slipping on a pile of Playboy magazines misplaced and left out on the floor '_Damn magazines'_ he thought to himself, _'most people would try to hide their porno. He just leaves them out for the world to see. It's a good thing I don't have any kids… yet'_. He blushed, remembering his little 'encounter' with Android 18 a few days after Gohan finished Cell off. He'd just been out flying around when he bumped into her, though he was expecting a fight.

_Krillin was flying over the ocean, taking in the beautiful scenery below. He wasn't going anywhere specific or important. In fact he wasn't going anywhere at all. Just cruising to clear his head, he'd been so tensed during the whole Android/Cell ordeal and even after it was over, he felt no better. Just worse. Thinking about her..._

_'Damn, I can't believe I didn't kill her...' He kicked himself mentally, 'If I had destroyed her, All those people killed by Cell would still be alive. How can I call myself a hero? I didn't do anything, Gohan beat Cell. I could've prevented the whole Cell Ordeal if i'd shut her down... "but she's so... pretty..."_

_"Whose pretty?", came the voice that knocked him nearly out of the air. After he'd regained his composure, he looked up to find... "Android 18!?" He exclaimed. She frowned and he immeadiately backed away a bit, but this only amused her and brought a smile to her face._

_"Going to run away?" she teased him, "You're not scared are you? You looked at me like that the first time we met, after I'd beaten all of your little friends"_

_Krillin suddenly turned red, "Me? I'm not scared just... terrified.. I mean Excited!"_

_She smiled, "Excited? To see me? Why?"_

_"Uh..." He said turning even more red, if that was possible._

_"Hm... You still haven't answered my question, who's pretty?"_

_Krillin, who's face was now brighter that his fighting gi, decided to get it over with, "Well,... uh... you see..."_

_"I know!" she exclaimed, "You were excited to see me because you wanting to fight! You did look pretty bored, and I've decided not to waste my time destroying your pathetic race, unless there was someone strong enough for it to be a fair fight. I'd prefer to have some fun fighting one of your saiyan friends, but i guess you'll just have to do."_

_Krillin had went from blushing nervousness to an angry growl faster than Goku could gobble up a rice bowl. "What do you mean, 'pathetic race' and 'you'll just have to do!'" he yelled. 18 was taken aback by this, but smiled regaurdless._

_"Whoa", she said, "seems i struck a nerve. Well, its like this. Goku's is a Saiyan and, along with the other saiyans, is the strongest of the group. They are about my level, except for the kid, Gohan, who's now stronger than me since he was able to beat Cell, and I'd have a good session fighting them. The namek, is next in line, I didn't think he was very tough untill i saw him fight 17, so he should be quite a challenge. Then there's you, the human, the weakest in the group and-"_

_"Shut up!" Krillin yelled, "I'm not weak! I'll have you know that i could've destroyed you before Cell even absorbed you! And I stuck up for you when you were helpless!"_

_"Yeah, i guess you're right", she reconcluded, "Though, you didn't help your friends when the attacked me and 17. You were scared weren't you?"_

_Krillin's anger faded, "Ohh... Ew..."_

_"Its okay", she said. Krillin looked up and noticed she was a lot closer to him. He turned red again."Fear, anger, love, sadness... There all a human emotion. Something i'm not supposed to feel..." Krillin searched her face and thought he saw sadness in it for a second, "But i was human once", she continued, "And fear... was the last emotion i felt before i woke up one day with no emotions... Now i'm feeling sadness and loneliness. I don't think 17 is still alive, i've been searching for him but i can't find him, and I don't feel like attacking the humans anymore. Its... different... now that i have these... feelings... Plus that kid, Gohan, is stronger than me, he'd tear me apart". She paused for a while, the silence was akward and the wind rustled her hair and tickled his bald head. He fought the urge not to fidget at the feeling. About a minute passed and she continued, "I have no purpose here anymore..." she finally finished. Krillin took a few seconds to let this new information sink in. Then it hit him._

_"Everyone has a purpose", he stated rather relaxed. She looked up at him, taking her eyes away from the spot in the ocean she was staring at._

_"But i'm not a person... I'm a thing, an 'it'. Not a 'someone'"_

_"But you were human once. You said it yourself"_

_She stopped a thought about what he'd just said._

_"Maybe you still able feel those emotions" Krillin went on, "The fact that your feeling them now is proof". He looked at her and found her smiling... at him? Not that evil smile he'd seen before, or the indifferent one she was using earlier, 'this is a... happy smile?', he thought to himself._

_"Thank you Krillin", she replied,_

_Krillin imeadiately turned red, appearing to look like one of the creatures he destroyed earlier. "Uh... yeah..." was all he could say._

_"I'll see you around, cutie", said and laughed at his shocked reaction to her sentence, and then, she took off. Krillin just sat there for god knows how long before heading home with new hopes, thoughts and 'images' in his brain.  
_

"Hello? Earth to Krillin. Wake up buddy, no time for dreaming in the day, thats what sleep is for". Krillin jumped with a start and almost dropped Yamcha. He looked up to find a very puzzeled Tien staring back at him. "You okay man?" he asked, worriedly

"I'm- I'm fine" Krillin said, feigning a smile, "Really, just a little... flashback", he concluded, turning a little red. Tien just blinked. He blinked again.

"O-kay..." he finally said, "Maybe you should put Yamcha down now"

"Oh right!" Krillin grined. He carried Yamcha over to the couch and layed him down.

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours" Tien stated.

Krillin just nodded, but he could seem to shake some of 18's pre-compliment commentes, _'...pathetic race...' '... you'll just have to do...' '... the human, the weakest one in the group...'_

Then the question came, the most random and odd thing to say at the moment, no one expected it. Not even the one who ask it.

"Tien, do you think that we're useless?"

"Hunh?" Tien replied, shocked and thrown off gaurd. Krillin's brow furrowed. He didn't remember asking the question or even thinking about it, but he heard himself say it. And Tien's clueless reaction didn't make it any easier. He'd have to go into more detail

"Compared to Goku, where do you think we stand?"

"Goku?"

Then, Krillin's fist clentched, Tien carefully watching him with all three eyes.

"Do you think that our presence today would've made a difference!" He shouted, completely shocking Tien, "When the Vegeta and the other saiyan attacked years ago, were we just bean pitches to delay time? When the androids attacked were we really a match? And why were we even at the Cell games? And-" he paused, fidgeting slightly at the next thing he was going to say, "On namek, Frieza killed me... like it was nothing... Cell put me down with a simple kick... the androids scared me stiff just by looking at me... Do you think that we've ever really made a difference?"

Then something even more unprepared and stunning struck him, it was the answer to the question.

"No,". Tien and Krillin looked down to see Yamcha, awake and serious staring at the ceiling. "Krillin is right, we don't make a difference. We never stand a chance, the saiyans killed us off excepting Krillin, who only died later on Namek. If mirai-Trunks hadn't shown up when Frieza came to earth, we'd all be dead. The androids were too busy playing around and focusing on Goku to even try to kill us, and lets face it, if we had fought in the Cell Games, we'd last no longer than Hercule and his lackies did!". Yamcha was shaking with anger and fustration. "We don't have a purpose!!", he finished, bringing his fist down on a small table, completely shatering it. Krillin once again remembered another of 18's words, _'I have no purpose hear anymore...'. _Krillin looked hard at the ground. If he had Piccolo's eye lasers, he'd have burnt a hole through it. Then came Tien's turn to add to the conversation, yet it was a bit different.

"We do have an impact", Yamcha and Krillin looked over at him, anxiously needed the answer, needed to know the difference, if at all, that they made. "Goku would never made it this far without us" he said remembering the first time he fought Goku, _and won_. Yamcha also remembered back to the time he fought Goku and won, even though he may have gotten lucky for fighting him on an empty stomach. Krillin remembered that he almost beat Goku, and ended up laughing at himself, as he was the only one who never actually beat him. "And lets not forget", Tien continued, "Goku is a Super Saiyan because of Krillin's death. Goku is alive because Krillin was there to save him from Vegeta. Krillin actually had the chance to kill Vegeta if Goku had not stopped him" Tien said this while looking right into Krillins eyes. "Krillin, I hope that answers your question" he concluded.

"Yes it does, thanks Tien, I really needed that" Krillin replied.

With that, the phone rang. Krillin went to answer it. After a minute of conversation he hung up and turned to Yamcha and Tien.

"Well?" Yamcha said.

"Bulma's having a little get together dinner thingy at Capsule Corp." he replied.

"Great" Tien said, "I'm starving"

"We better get there or you really will starve" Yamcha added, "You didn't forget Goku's there did you. Plus those other saiyan food disposals. There won't be anything left if we don't hurry"

And with a light laugh they all headed out the door and lept into the air, headed for Capsule Corp. and for dinner... if they could make it in time.

Please read and review, I'd like to know what you think... and if i should continue typing this stuff... it's murder on the confidence...


	3. Tension

_**Disclaimer: I've been thinking, if I owned Dragonball Z, then I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, because I wouldn't be a fan, I'd be the owner and I'd be writing an episode or movie or something like that. Anyways I don't own Dragonball Z so I'm going to type this next chapter instead of hiring some hot chick to do it for me… /sigh/**_

_**-notice: to all you hot chicks out there, please don't be offended by the hot chick comment-**_

The next chapter is about to begin, and I'd just like to say… that was the longest disclaimer/prologue I've written so far… God have mercy on my confidence…

**Chapter 3: Tension**

Soaring high over the seas, it was awhile before they broke the island chain of the archipelago revealing the continents of the major land masses. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien quickly headed twoard the western region of the land straight for west city. Along the way they picked up a powerful but familiar ki level, the youngest and strongest Super Saiyan in the world; Gohan.

"Hey! Krillin!", Gohan cheered while waving.

"Gohan!" Krillin replied, "Hey there! Where's your dad?"

"Uh... He used instant transmission to get to Capsule Corp. as soon as he heard the news. Said he was starving!" Gohan laughed. His father, Goku, was truly amazing. It seemed every cell in his body was extraordinary, even his appetite. Krillin and the others laughed.

"Thats Goku for you. Always ready to eat!"

They continued flying, heading west passing over the smaller villages and towns and the large forest areas and rocky mountain ranges that seperated them. Eventually they entered West City and began the approach to Capsule Corp. Along the way Tien spoke up, "Hey you guys. I'm going to stop off a home and say hi to Launch, she's probably worried about me"

Krillin looked behind him and replied, "Depending on which mood she's in. If she's feeling a little 'blue' you just might be okay, but if she's in a 'bad blonde' mood, you're toast!". Everyone laughed a little lightly then including Tien: "Okay, I'll see you guys in a little bit then. I hope" he chidded before flying up ahead of them, charging his ki into a thick white aura for speed, and blasting off east, heading to a small village district. He had finally settled down with Launch and decided to live away from the city, most likely to get some good training in with out attracting too much attention. Like Goku, he'd be gone from home awhile, out training and on a constant adventure, but not as ofter and with shorter time intervals than Goku, nevertheless, Launch worried about him about as much as Chi-chi did Goku. Whether it was nervous depression for his safety or unacoustic anger for not sticking around to often, Launch pretty much took up Chi-chi's habits. Krillin finally lost sight of his three-eyed friend as he disappeared over the distant mountain ranges. Looking up ahead, Yamcha spotted the famous Capsule Corp. and slowed to a hover, as did Gohan and Krillin, diving in for a landing.

As they landed on the soft lawn, which was neatly cut earlier that morning, they looked around taking in theire surrounds. The buildings and structures all seemed to fit together and blend in well, excepting the new Gravity Chamber, which was a flourescent white glossed on the panned layer tiles. The inside used to be the same, however, Vegeta's intensive training had erode the beautiful panelling which iritated Bulma greatly. The old chamber had been worn out and became a deathtrap for Vegeta as it would malfuction, increasing the gravinty beyond its built in limits and the Saiyans own ablity. Once, he'd almost been crushed during a session that went from 240 times the earths gravity to 930. And yet, he still trained so hard, that he began causing the new gravitron damage and potentially converting this one into another deathtrap. Bulma said she'd refused to build another, had this one be destroyed, but the Saiyan Ouji just sneered.

"Hey!" Gohan cheerfully called out, "Hello! Anybody homed!?" He yelled cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Dammit boy! No shouting!", came the startling reply from the Gravity Chamber, a moment later, a sweating Vegeta emerged from the small building. "Hmpf, It's not like I was sleep or anything, you don't have to yell"

"How are you Vegeta" Krillin asked,

"Just peachy" came the sniding reply as Vegeta walked twoard the main building. 'Geez, whats with him?' thought Yamcha. Just then the main building doors slide open and Bulma, holding chibi-Trunks, comes out, followed by mirai-Trunks.

"Heya Bulma! Hi Trunks!" Gohan said.

"Hey," replied Trunks.

"Well hello there Gohan!" Said Bulma, "How you doin' kid?"

"I'm okay Bulma. Hey, have you seen my dad around here?"

Bulma frowned, "Unfortunately"

Just then, the doors once again parted and Goku stepped out of the building. He was carring a bowl that once held nachos, and had sour cream on his face. He walked up next to Bulma, who groaned loudly, wearing his patented, goofy, grin.

"Hey guys" he said to the others. Yamcha and Krillin just looked at Goku, trying to hold in there laughter.

"Hey dad!" Gohan said.

"Goku, can't you eat anything with out making a mess?" Yamcha chuckled.

Goku blinked, "Hunh?" he said, looking clueless,

"Arrgghh!" Vegeta roared, "Kakarot! Get yourself cleaned up! We have some training to do! I want to test my new skill".

"Boy, I could use a good match after that meal. I need the exercise" Goku said,

"Excercise?" Vegeta smirked, "You'll get more than excercise"

"Uhh, wait a minute Bulma" Yamcha said, "We missed the dinner party thing?"

"No," Bulma said, "but Goku thought he should have a 'light snack'" she said groaining.

"And by light snack, you mean he ate almost everything right?" Krillin said,

"Yeah, pretty much" Bulma replied, "I'm planing on going out to eat now but I had already spent my funds on the stuff Goku ate, You don't even want to go in the kitchen. Guess we can all put in right? Krillin? Yamcha?"

They both sweatdropped. They didn't mind spliting a bill, but spliting a bill that Goku had ordered from.

Meanwhile, over a small village in the East District, Tien flew through the skies at a blinding speed. Passing over the various cottages and houses, he put on even more speed with every minute. Finally, he cut his ki aura and flipped out of the air with a somersault. He landing infrom of a dirt trail, leading up to a small, two story house, finally, he'd reached his destination. Walking past the gate and up the walkway, he opened the door to the place he called home. Chiaotzu had sensed Tien's ki and was already waiting for him. As Tien stepped inside his house, the first thing he saw was the little emperor. "Tien! You're back!" Chiaotzu exclaimed, hovering twoard Tien.

"Yeah, I'm back little buddy" Tien replied. The next thing he saw, however, was the barrel of a .50 caliber desert eagle handgun. His eyes opened wide, all three of them, as he saw her pull the trigger. A flash of light, preluded the burst of fire that propelled the high caliber shell twoard his skull. Tien, was fast enought to dodge the bullet, but wasn't preparred for the slap he recieved across his cheek. He looked up to meet the eyes of a furious Launch in blonde form. 'Damn'

"Tien, where the hell you been all this time!" she began to berate him.

"I-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not done yet!" she screamed cutting him off.

"But you asked me a ques-" he was cut off as he dodged more bullets. Chiaotzu watched with wide eyes.

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever teach you not to interupt a lady when she's speaking?"

"Uh..."

"So were the hell you been all this time!"

"..." Tien kept quiet not knowing if he was supposed to answer yet or if she was finished. Finally a glare from Launch told him she wanted an answer.

"Fighting." He said, "A group of aliens calling themselves Fushicho landed on earth today, seeking to conquer and sell the planet. So we intervened and-"

"Okay, thats enough, Geez you're boring me to death" she interrupted again.

"Hey!" pipped Chiaotzu, who had been keeping quiet this whole time. "Don't talk to Tein like that", After his sentence he immeadiately ducked down behind a couch to avoid the three rounds she fired off at him.

"Hey midget boy! Shut the hell up! I'm not talking to ya!", Chiaotzu remained hidden behind the couch.

"Erm.."

"So? How many did you get" she glanced back over at him.

"Uhh..." He said, holding up his fingers for reference, "Three"

"Three? How many were there?"

"I don't know..."

"Well how many did Goku get?" she glared at him. She'd always been on his case about being better than Goku and Krillin, even when they were all young, and she tended to get pretty upset whenever she heard Goku had out done him.

"I... don't know..."

"Why don't you know?"

"I wasn't looking, but if i had to guess, i'd say he took out half"

"Well then what the hell were you doing?"

"Erm... Lying on the ground"

"What!? You were sleeping on the job!?"

"No, actually I was unconcious for a bit. You see-"

"I know that! Dammit Tien, you're slacking. You need to get with the program, cowboy. You can't just let a bunch of aliens come from nowhere and knock you out and try to enslave your planet! What if Goku wasn't there hunh?"

"I'd probably be dead."

"Damn straight, you'd be! You remember what happened last time don't you? When those saiyans first came to earth..."

Tien began to tune out Launch, he didn't need the reminder. He could never forget that day, and sometimes, he wondered why he still put up with Vegeta. He still had a score to settle with him from the past. But it was too late now, they were somewhat allies now. Plus Vegeta was a Super Saiyan, there was no trying to beat him and settling a score now. He'd had a better chance at victory all those years ago when Vegeta was still evil. Then, as he continued to listen to Launch drone on, he wondered why he even put up with her. He knew though, it was her other side he felt compassion for, the innocent, sweet, blue-haired girl was the one he fell in love with, though she always liked him as a close friend. Unfortunately, he had to put up with her 'blone side' as well, even worse was this side had strong feelings for him. But he knew that he had to cope with her other side somehow so he endured it for the longest. He'd hoped that when he got here, he'd find the blue Launch, but he obviously came at the wrong time. He felt bad for Chiaotzu now, she must've been harrasing him all day. As Launch went on and on, he started to wonder about what the others were doing now, until.  
**_Smack!!  
_**"Hey! Are you listening to me!" Tien, rubbed his face. She hit harder than most of his opponents. She went on saying something about being ignored, left at home, and taken for granted as he sighed and wondered if this was what Gohan meant when he complained about his mother every once in awhile.

Meanwhile, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-chi, and mirai-Trunks were all seated in a fancy restaurant, The Guilded. Bulma had left the younger Trunks at home. Gohan, was also left at Capsule Corp., being too young to attend the restaurant. The restaurant was famous for its spices, something that was able to slow Goku's food consumption down a little bit. They were all telling Chi-chi and Bulma about how the invasion took place.

"And so," Trunks went on, "Father blasted the entire ship, blowing the thing to pieces."

"Yeah" said Krillin, "It was pretty anti-climatic. I'd expect more from Vegeta"

"What would you know? You're too weak to understand true power" snorted Vegeta.

"Anyways" Yamcha tried to change the subject, "Those aliens were kinda tough. They weren't much one on one, but they had the upperhand in numbers and were able to swarm me"

"Yeah," agreed Krillin, "Thats how they got me too"

"Ha! Thats because you two are weak" sneered the Prince of all Saiyans, "I was able to fight seven of them at one time, and I destroyed them all easily"

"Now, now Vegeta" said Goku, "I think your braging's carring you away. I could barely keep up with three at a time"

"Whatever Kakarot. That just means those humans have made you soft."

"Us _humans_are siting right here" Krillin said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, believe me, I can tell by your pathetic power readings" Vegeta laughed. Chi-chi and Bulma sat a little surprised. Krillin and Yamcha were bawling their fists and scowling. Then Trunks spoke up, "Dad, I think you've had a little too much to drink", he said, proceeding to take the _Vodka Hurricane _Vegeta had been drinking away from him. To everyones surprise, Vegeta smaeked Trunks' had away. "Don't touch boy!" he snapped, "I don't a saiyan elite like myself could become intoxicated by anything a lower class race could produce". He then began to laugh rather loudly as the surrounding tables glanced at him. Krillin began to sweat a little, 'Then last thing we need is a drunken Saiyan Prince. He's already got a foul attitude when he's sober!' he thought frantically. Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine Kakarot! How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your concern!" Vegeta bellowed. Trunks hung his head in shame. But things only got worse.

"I just realized" Vegeta started, smirking at Krillin, "That you're all sweaty and nervous, Just like you were on the battlefield today"

Krillin looked haultingly at Vegeta, "What? I wasn't nervous"

"Yes you were" he insisted, "I saw your pitiful performance-"

"Father please" Trunks interupted

He glanced scornfully at Trunks "Quiet boy! I'm speaking!". He then turned his attention back to Krillin. Krillin could tell that Vegeta may have been a little tipsy, but he still thought that Vegeta was acting this way on purpose like always.

"You saw? I-I thought you were busy fighting" Krillin said half heartedly. He admitted to himself that his fighting today was sub par.

"Of course I saw, It was pathetic! And you call yourself a fighter. Half the damned time you were struggling to stay on your feet, and the other half you were unconcious."

"He did the best he could Vegeta!" Yamcha burst out, "Leave him alone!"

"Aww, how touching. Weaklings standing up for one another. Don't get carried away Yamcha. Even though you're performance was the best out of your little earthling squad, you were kissing the floor too."

"Well, everyone's not a Super Saiyan" Yamcha said with a tone of disgust.

Vegeta took this as an insult, "Your damned right. Personally, I don't think you could handle being a Super Saiyan, the power might overwhelm you"

"I don't give a damn about your Super Saiyan powers!" Yamcha yelled. By now, the whole restaurant was listening and confused by the conversation, things like 'whats a super saiyan?' and 'what powers are they talking about?'

"I think your jealous punk. Just because you're nothing but a weak, pathetic human, thats a sorry excuse for a warriors that can never amount to the true power of a saiyan."

Goku, although usaually clueless in high tense situations and arguments, was fully aware of what was happening, but said nothing as he thought that these two needed to vent their aggression. He'd noticed Vegeta's ego basically go 'Super Saiyan' with him, and also noticed Yamcha's jealousy twoards Vegeta becoming stronger and mating with Bulma.

"You know" said Yamcha, "That your son's mother is a 'weak, pathetic human'"

"I'm well aware of that" Vegeta sneered, everyone was completely shocked. "The only thing earthlings are good for, is interbreeding. I've noticed that through Kakarot's brat, it seems that this hybrid is far more powerful than a full blooded saiyan"

"How can you just say that!?" Yamcha exclaimed as Bulma began crying and Chi-chi tried to comfort her.

"Its true", Vegeta replied, "She's nothing more than a breeding tool-"

The punch came with such speed and intensive power, that it completely caught everyone off gaurd, especially Vegeta, who flew atleast 20 feet back, crashing into three tables. People screamed and desperately tried to get out of the way as Yamcha walked forward. Trunks and Krillin had risen to interfere, but Goku only forbade them. "These two need to vent" he said, "If we try to stop them, they would just attack us too, especially Vegeta." Trunks and Krillin just looked on with startled confusion. Yamcha got into a fighting position, summoning a powerful bluish-white ki aura around him.  
"Thats it! Get up you snobby son of a bitch!" Yamcha roared.

Vegeta regained his composure and rose to his feet, "I've waited along time for this.." he said was as a ki aura similar to Yamcha's surrounded him as well. "This time, I'll kill you myself!" Vegeta yelled and charged at Yamcha who stepped back, squaring up. Vegeta launched his fist at Yamcha's scarred face, but it was blocked before impact. He also threw a punch which intercepted as well. Vegeta then launched into a fury of seemingly random punches and kicks that were actually a clever sequence of attacks. Yamcha did his best to keep from getting hit, avoiding or blocking everyone. Vegeta then threw a wide right hook, but as Yamcha moved to block it, Vegeta feignted his attack and swept the desert bandints legs. Knocked off his feet, Yamcha was helpless as Vegeta forced his elbow into his opponents gut, sending him forcefully into the ground. Vegeta then raised his foot to stamp Yamcha into the ground, but the latter caught the boot and twisted it to the side. Vegeta was too distracted by the pain to notice Yamcha had recovered, landing a hard kick to the head sending the prince flying into a wall. Yamcha charged Vegeta, and as the latter got up, landed a punch to his right temple sending him through the wall. As Vegeta flew out into the night sky Yamcha lept out of the window, cupping his hands to his side and began his chant, "Ka-me-ha-meehh-HAA!!" he yelled as he fired the blue beam and the flying saiyan prince. An explosion sounded as the blast hit its intended target, forcing Vegeta sending him flying through a small building and causing it to collapse.

Yamcha flew twoards the collapesed buliding, stopping directly above it. He felt no ki beneath the rubble. Just then he felt a tremendous increase in power and saw a golden light emitting from beneath the rubble. Vegeta emerged in an explosion of debrie and rushed Yamcha with a barrages of Super Saiyan powered attacks, before finally knocking him through a lightpole and onto the street. Yamcha got up in time to avoid the boot to the head, he then proceeding to blocking everything Vegeta threw at him until his guard faltered, allowing Vegeta to get a crucial right hook in, sending Yamcha flying straight through a car. When he got up, his right eye was closed shut, however he enveoped himself in a blue aura and lauched himsefl at Vegeta. He drew back his hand, letting his ki build inside them and they began to glow red, "Wolf Fang Rush!" He cried and began to attack Vegeta viciously. Yamcha's attacks were fast and unpredictable, catching Vegeta completely off gaurd. Vegeta was knocked back a couple feet before catching Yamcha with a ki blast that sent him a few feet backwards onto the ground. Vegeta then clutched his right arm, the pain was unberable, 'Somehow that loser managed to do something to my arm, but no matter he's finished'. Vegeta walked over to where Yamcha was laying, cringing on the ground. Vegeta looked at him in anger, his bruised and bloody face looking as if it were about to pop, "I don't know how you got so strong" Vegeta stated, "But its not strong enough". He then placed his foot on Yamcha's head, stamping it into the pavement.

"ARRGGGHHH!!" Yamcha cried out in pain. Vegeta merely pressed harder,

"It hurts doesn't it? I wish I knew how much pain I'm causing you so I could enjoy this more!" he began to laugh.

"Here, let me show you" Yamcha managed to say i'm between screams. He extended his arm out to Vegeta before firing a crucial ki-blast to the saiyan prince's face. Now Vegeta was the one to cry out in pain, he clutched his face in his hands and stumbled back a few feet before falling over.

"My face!!" he yelled "I can't see!! Dammit! You'll pay for that you pathetic fool!!"

Yamcha merely laughed before he passed out.

**What did you think about that chapter? Please read and review.**


	4. Unfamiliar Memories

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ. Even if I wanted to own it, I don't have any clue how to bargain for it so… Yeah…**_

_**Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Memories,  
**_

_**Memories...  
**__**  
**__**They keep me alive,  
**__**They keep me going.  
**__**They remind me of the things,  
**__**That you used to show me.**_

_**They hold the events of the past,  
**__**Those bright and those bleak;  
**__**But most importantly all of them,  
**__**So I can remember in just one blink.**_

_**They also hold the most relevant,  
**__**that relate to the events this week;  
**__**The ones that remind of our many challenges,  
**__**And the outcome of those we beat.**_

_**Memories…**_

_**They remind me, yet they blind me…  
**__**Into thinking that I can compete…  
**__**But lately, these memories are just showing…  
**__**That I am just too weak…**_

_**KuraiTaiyu,**_

_**En Hearte of Darkness**_

_Darkness. It's something that everyone fears in their lifetime. Though, most dismiss it as just a childish fear, it's really more. Still, there are those that try to make a logical explanation of this fear, the same people who try to make logical explanations of everything and converting supernatural aspects into simple equations. In the case of darkness, they concluded that it is simply a variant of the fear of the unknown, put simply, it's not the dark that people fear its simply a fear of what cannot be seen or understood, which is drastically multiplied by the enigma that is darkness, i.e. the shadows in the closet. But sometimes the fear of not knowing is far less than knowing what is to be feared._

…_Though few believe it, there is something out in there, in a different plane, in the universe called the…_

**But most of this is not important right now….**

He was standing somewhere, he didn't really know what it was, but he could tell he was inside something. Maybe it was a cave, is what he told himself, but the fact of not knowing is what kept him doubting; kept him, _scared_. He dismissed his fear as nothing but childish behavior, he was one of the strongest beings that ever lived; _one_ of the strongest, counting out those who were superior to him. He noted this fact, then noted that he had absolutely no idea how strong the others were, he just knew they were a lot stronger than him. _He didn't know…_Just then, he shook himself out of his thoughts. Looking around, he realized that it was dark, wherever he was, it was dark; no light whatsoever. He then opened his palms emitting a small, yellow glow of energy, that lighted his surroundings a bit. Now the darkness was a little dimmer, a little brighter.

"Hello?" he called out. No answer.

"Hey!" he shouted. Nothing. No response, no movement, no echo…. But if he was in some type of cave, he'd have heard an echo right? Then where was he? He paused; he didn't know. Now he began to get scared again. The darkness thickened. He noticed this slight change in visibility and emitted a brighter light from his palm, balancing out the blackness around him once more.

"What the hell is this?" he said, "I don't remember being here, last time I checked I was-" he paused, checking his brain. Where was he last time he checked? He didn't know. He suddenly swore it got darker.

"Okay, this is some crazy shit" he said. "Where the hell is everybody?!" receiving no apparent answer, he ran off in some random direction. Though he was running, he had the distinct feeling he wasn't getting anywhere. He had no idea where he was going; the darkness thickened. He was surprised that he hadn't run into anything he also noted that the ground was pretty level, 'okay, so this definitely isn't a cave, but what is it?', he knelled down to feel the floor, trying to figure out what the terrain was to get a better idea of where he was, but was confused when he felt… nothing. He felt frantically around and finally brought the hand containing his energy light to the ground to see, but he couldn't't see anything.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, he couldn't't see anything but he concluded that there was nothing beneath his feet.

"Where's the ground? It's got to be down there, but I don't feel it. I don't know what I'm standing on…I don't get this…" he said. The darkness thickened. Suddenly, at the realization of the ground not being beneath him, he began to fall. And fall. But realizing he could fly, he stopped himself. He flew down trying to find the ground, after ten minutes he gave up.

"Where am I!? What the hell is going on!?" he yelled flying around in frantic circles, yet he once again had the feeling he was going nowhere. He began to breathe heavily, not from exhaustion but from fear. He begin to doubt if he was even alive anymore.

'Maybe I'm dead...' he thought, 'NO! I've been dead before! This is not what happens when you die! Then what is happening? I-I don't know….' The darkness thickened. He noticed the thickening and realized his energy bulb was growing faint, 'Damn, the dark is this thick… But how is that possible!? Shades and shadows don't get thicker or lighter on their own, they have to have a light source to change like that! And the light I'm creating should make it lighter not darker!' his mind was racing with questions and every time, he concluded the same answer,_ 'I don't know…"_ . The darkness got thicker then even more thicker, though he reasoned that this was impossible.

"NO!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!??" he screamed, frantically flying around in random directions. "Why is it so DARK!!??". The darkness only got thicker, and thicker, before he could no longer see the energy ball he held in his hand as a light. He felt it there, but I couldn't't see it. _He couldn't't see it… but he knew it was there… then he didn't even know if it was there anymore because he couldn't't see it. _He couldn't't hear anyone, he couldn't't see anyone, he couldn't't see _anything. _He couldn't't see….

"Why can't I see anything!!??" he screamed,

And then he opened his eyes.

"Yamcha!" Goku said. Yamcha looked up to see one of his closet friends looking down at him, smiling. "Glad to have you awake again" Goku finished

"Wha-" Yamcha replied weakly. Looking around he saw some of his other friends; Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta...' Yamcha glared and scoweled at the saiyan prince who in returned just huffed and looked the other way.

"Weakling fool" sneered the prince, "I don't have time for this nonsense" he said and walked away. Yamcha followed his exit with his eyes until the saiyan had left the room, then he layed back down.

"Yamcha?" Gohan started, "Are you okay?". Yamcha didn't answer. He just stared straight up at the ceiling thinking about the dream he had been having, 'But it felt so real...' he thought, 'And familliar... like some kind of repressed memory...'. He continued to ponder on the subject, completely oblivious to the inquiries from his friends.

Meanwhile, a few hundred feet away, someone was watching the building which the Z-group occupied, appearantly looking for something. He had been searching for this disired object for some time and he think he may have found it, though it was the last place he wanted it to find it in.


	5. Reform

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ. Nothing at all except for everything that I do own… which is not DBZ but mine… Which you should be able to tell.**_

_**If I were a bird… I'd fly away,**_

_**Only to be drawn back and made to stay.**_

_**If I were a flower… I'd bloom in May, **_

_**Only to die and wither away.**_

_**If I were a human… I wouldn't have to say,**_

_**Because I'd live my life from day to day…**_

_**The same way that I do today…**_

_**And tomorrow…**_

_**And the next day…**_

_**Until the day that I am taken away…**_

_**Chapter 4: Reforms**_

The sun slowly crept over sheet of darkness that was the night sky, slowly illuminating the sky, turning it from black to navy blue. A comfortable change of hue, that was to be the start of a new day; just like twenty days ago the day that started a new rivalry among the Z-group. Vegeta/Yamcha. Though, in actuality, most believed it to be more of a squeamish struggle between the lamb and the lion, but whatever the case, it was intense.

Yamcha, had begun pushing himself harder than ever, and his body was letting him know it. He would push himself to the limit, training until his body couldn't take anymore. And he was getting stronger. Not the exponential increase that someone like Gohan would get, but still, he was improving. At first, Vegeta just laughed at the human's efforts, thus fueling Yamcha's fire and causing him to give more effort than he should've be able to, which, in turn caused Vegeta to slowly realize Yamcha's increasing strength and potential. So Vegeta, being Vegeta, decided to do a little increase in his own routine so one day he headed to his famous GR only to find something he didn't expect and made him very angry; Yamcha training in _his_ GR. Okay, so maybe it wasn't his, but it was the woman's and_ she _was his, right? Whatever the case that day was it; on that very day, he was determined to put his foot down. And that day happened to be today.

"You! Weakling!" Vegeta growled, stepping into the GR. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Yamcha stopped his shadow boxing and looked up to see a very irritated saiyan prince.

"I'm training, what does it look like, weakling?" came the stoic reply. Vegeta was flabbergasted. He never saw Yamcha like this. So focused. So confident. So _saiyan-like_? Vegeta shook his head. Then he growled.

"Yamcha! This is MY training room! Go play somewhere in the desert mountains where you belong!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you better get used to sharing Vegeta"

Vegeta scowled, then he smirked and started his infamous saiyan sneering. "Ha! A mere human like yourself could not tolerate the intensity of a super saiyan's training".

Yamcha just looked at him, "What? Man, get over yourself! I can handle myself, thank you."

"Fine, suit yourself. It's your pathetic body, why should I care if gets crushed?" Vegeta then walked over to the controls, he figured Yamcha was probably somewhere around a pathetic 50x. He'd turn up the heat and start his own training, that'll show the human who's boss.

"What's the gravitational pull in here anyway? Three?" the saiyan laughed at his own joke while Yamcha scowled. As Vegeta reached the panel and looked down he couldn't believe what the scanner read. "One-hundred and thirty!?" Yamcha grinned to himself. Vegeta turned and stared at the human in disbelief. 'How the hell is that possible!? He's stronger than I was six month's ago!'. He shook away from his shock and decided to have some fun with this 'Yamcha'. He turned the gravity up to two-hundred and fifty. Vegeta's level of training in his normal form.

Yamcha suddenly felt his body get significantly heavier. His arms drooped and his head hung slightly while his knees buckled and hit the floor. He strained his body to pull himself up, eventually able to get back on his feet. He looked at Vegeta, who was standing with his arms crossed. "Ha! Not so tough, are you now?!" He then lunged himself at Yamcha kicking him to the ground. It wasn't as if Yamcha couldn't see the attack coming, he could see it clearly, probably due to the gravity slowing Vegeta down slightly, but he couldn't move to dodge the attack. As he lifted his head up a little he could see Vegeta slowly walking up to him.

"Well? Is that all?" the prince sneered. "Get up, I want to have a little fun before breakfast." Yamcha scowled as he picked himself up off the floor.

* * *

"Ka-me-ha-me… HA!!!" Krillin shouted as he thrust his arms outward, releasing a huge blue wave of energy. The beam streaked out into the distance before destroying a large, uninhabitable mountain area. Krillin wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. He'd increased his training lately after hearing about Yamcha's own increase. He wanted to stay stronger than the desert bandit, but was beginning to doubt if he could. Then an unexpected visitor brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey there" Krillin jumped up and turned around to see… Android 18.

"Uhh… Hey there.." he replied, turning slightly red. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just flying by, when I saw all the destruction. If I'm not supposed to blow stuff up, then why can you?"

"Um, You see, I wasn't causing destruction. Err- well I was, but I was training. There's no life in this area because it's arid and uninhabitable, so I train here."

"Oh, okay. I think I understand" she stared at him. He stared at the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

Krillin looked up, "Uh.. no. Just… stuff…"

The android stared back at him for a while."Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff"

"Okay…. Well, I'll be on my way." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Krillin shouted, and she stopped to turn around.

"What is it?"

"Um… Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm still looking for my brother. I figured he might be out somewhere in this region. I haven't checked here yet."

"I though you gave up. You said you didn't think he was alive anymore" he said

"I know… I did, but… It's just… I have nothing else to do…" she confessed, looking away.

"Oh…" He said, looking away also. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. He turned back towards her. "Um… Maybe we could do something together"

"Hm?" She said, "like what?"

"Er…" Krillin began turning red again and 18 tilted her head a little. 'Damn! Here goes nothing, I doubt she'll go to the movies with me. I have to say something but what does she like to do.' He thought for a moment. 'Well, she likes fighting, and I do too… That's it!' He looked up at her. "Maybe we could train together"

Surprisingly, she smiled. "I would like that. It'd be a great way to keep me in top form. I'll see you around." She then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Krillin said, "How can I find you? I can't sense your ki."

"I'll find you" she replied.

"How?"

"I'll look for the destruction of uninhabitable areas" she said and smiled. Krillin blushed. And with a wave she was off.

* * *

"I really liked that movie Tien" Lunch said (A/N: I'm calling the Blue haired one Lunch and the blonde Launch) as the couple slowly walked back to Lunch's small house.

"Heh, I did too, though it's not really my thing to go out for movies. I'd prefer training personally" Tien replied. Lunch giggled a little.

They continued their little walk, keeping their pace slow and talking about the movie and the night. Tien didn't personally like outings like this, but he did like Lunch, so he made an acception for her. He thought it'd be a good thing to figure out what she was interested in and start to do some of the things she like to do. He wasn't too sure she'd like to train with him however, so he didn't ask her too. He also figured she'd slow him down if he did, and he wasn't one for slacking off on his training; sometimes that would happen with Chiaotzu and he'd suggest they should train apart for awhile, much to the emperor's dismay. As they neared the cottage they stopped completely in front of it.

"Well, I'm going to go train a little, I skipped out so we could spend some time together and I want to catch up a little" Tien said.

"Okay Tien" Lunch replied, she gave him a quick hug, "Bye!" she said and turned to walk in the house, probably to cook something.

"See ya" Tien said and slowly flew off the ground and flying slowly towards the barren parts of the east district.

Suddenly he noticed some figures below jumping from house to house. 'That looks suspicious, better check it out' He lowered himself towards a small building, making sure to suppress his ki incase these figures were able to sense ki. 'They seem pretty strong, stronger than average humans should be. They're around Chiaotzu's level, though they may be hiding their real strength. Better be careful.' He thought as he followed then, jumping swiftly from building to building.

There were two of them, and after awhile of following, they jumped off into a small grassy clearing where another two were already there waiting. Tien stayed poised ontop of his buildling watching. They seemed to be discussing something, though he couldn't hear, but what caught his attention was when one of the figures reached into his long cloak and pulled out a small golden ball with three stars on it. Tien's eyes widened. "That's a dragon ball!" he exclaimed


	6. Tien Time!

_**Disclaimer: I gain no profit from this and I don't own any characters from Dragon Ball Z. I only own my own made up characters.**_

_**Chapter 6: Tien Time!**_

The figures in the clearing below looked up; one of them towards the small building that Tien was hiding on top of. Tien had ducked below the wall he was looking over with his back turned, head tilted up towards the side trying to listen to see if he was exposed.

'Damn! Did they hear me?' he thought quietly to himself. After about half a minute he heard them speak.

"What was that"

"I don't know"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Well I did,"

"It was probably a wild or domestic animal, native to this realm. Nothing to worry about"

Tien raised his head back over the low wall after hearing this to see they had all turned back into their little circle to continue their discussion. Though the sky was dark and starry, he could see well enough mostly due to the understanding of light and sight perception of his psychic eye. They were about 4 feet tall and each wore a long black cloak, completely hiding their features, but Tien could tell they looked somewhat humanoid, though he doubted they were actually human.

"Did you acquire what else is to be sought for?" asked the figure who placed the Dragon Ball back into his cloak.

"No" replied the rest in unison, "We have a pretty good idea of where to find it, but it seems heavily guarded" replied the one closest to Tien. 'What the hell are they talking about?' he thought.

"We need this 'locater'" said the one wielding the magical ball, "It is supposed to make finding the rest of the wishing spheres easier". 'Wishing sphere?' thought Tien, 'He must mean the dragon ball, and he must know it grants wishes. But if experience serves me correct, I bet he's up to no good.'

"We should be able to infiltrate any area. The native race of this planetary plane is nothing threatening."

"No" said another, "While out scouting, I've seen a fight between two of the natives. They appeared to be much stronger than the average native. Maybe even stronger than our own forces."

'Great, there's more of these guys' Tien thought. 'But we should have noticed them if it were an invasion like the other aliens. Or at least sensed something'

"Well, we've known that for awhile, but what does that have to do with the place of reference?"

"The one who fought is the one who resides at the place of reference"

"Oh.."

Tien ducked back behind the low wall, 'Damn, this sounds serious. I better contact Chiaotzu and tell him to get over here. I could use his help.' Tien then closed his two eyes while the third opened up a little more and began to telepathically reach out to Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu was back at the house with Lunch, who'd since then transformed into Launch who attacked Chiaotzu, when he was contacted by his friend.

'Chiaotzu'

The little emperor sat up. 'Tien, is that you'

'Yes, its me my friend. Look, there's something weird going on and I don't have time to explain. But I has something to do with the dragonballs. I need you to go to capsule corp. and get the dragon radar from Bulma. If she asks, tell her someone is looking for the dragonballs and we need to find and hold on to at least one of them, okay?'

'Okay Tien. But are you going to be okay?'

'Yes, I'll be fine. They don't really seem all that powerful. Though I'll try to not influence an encounter right now'

'Okay, I'm leaving to capsule corp. then.'

'Good. Be safe my friend.'

Tien opened his eyes and relinquished his telepathic link and peeked over the low wall again. The three of them were still there talking. He was trying to listen in on what they were saying when he realized something.

'Wait. Three? I could've sworn there were four of them-' Tien was jerked out of his thoughts as a figure grabbed his head from behind, covering his mouth and jerking his head back to expose his neck. The figure then extended his other hand, which held a very large dagger, from his cloak and lunged it at Tien's throat in an attempt to slice it open. However, Tien caught his attacker's wrist with his left hand, preventing the dagger from cutting him open; then he hit the figure in the gut with his right elbow, stunning the attacker. This gave Tien enough time to grab and flip his assailant over his shoulder, across the wall, and into the pavement below.

The other three figures looked up as the fourth landed with a loud thud before flipping back up to his feet. Tien jumped off the building, knocking the figure back to the ground with a kick in the face before landing himself. The assaulted figure fell backwards, landing headfirst, making a indented crack first on the hard pavement; he didn't move after that. Tien looked up at the other three figures who were spreading out and getting into attack positions.

"So much for not fighting" he said as he powered up and lunged himself at the closet figure; the one wielding the dragonball.

* * *

Chiaotzu flew swiftly and as quickly as he could over the city without summoning his aura. He reached Capsule Corp. and landed, or not really landed, as he just stop flying and began hovering a few feet off of the ground. He hovered over and telepathically knocked on the door, (if that's possible, I guess Chiaotzu would be able to do something like that). Vegeta opened the door, much to Chiaotzu's dismay. He looked over Chiaotzu.

"I'm not in the mood for company, go home!" he said, and shut the door in Chiaotzu's face. Chiaotzu blinked and opened the door telepathically and floated on inside.

"Clown boy!" Vegeta roared, "What did I just say!?"

"Oh hush!" yelled Bulma. She looked at Chiaotzu, "Oh, hello Chiaotzu! What brings you here?"

"I need the dragon radar" Chiaotzu replied.

"Why?"

Chiaotzu then proceeded to tell Bulma about the dragonballs. Mirai, who'd came downstairs, stopped his trek to the kitchen to listen in. Even Vegeta moved in a little closer to hear.

* * *

Tien blocked the incoming kick, grabbed the kickers foot, and swung the owner of that foot into the nearest tree. He'd been fighting them off pretty well for about 5 minutes. Though they all had risen their energy levels to about the same as his own base level, he was still very much in control. He dodge a rather large ki blast from one of the figures and evaded a punch from another one. The third figure, who had somehow gotten up after flying straight through an oak tree, lunged at him again only to be punched to the ground by Tien, where he slid next to the fourth figure who had not yet risen from the pavement to which he was planted earlier.

The other two charged at Tien, both throwing power punches which Tien caught easily. He tightened his grip, crushing their fists and flung the one pinned in his right hand into a nearby building, cracking the wall before he slumped to the floor. The other he lifted up in the air and flung into the ground creating a small indent in the pavement. The figure raised his hand towards Tien, charging up a ki blast; but Tien stomped his palm deep into the ground before stepping on his head, crushing his skull. He then reached into the figures cloak pocket and pulled out the three star ball.

"Well, that didn't go too bad", Tien said. Just then he heard clapping sounds from behind him. He turned to see another figure cloaked in darkness leaning against a tree.

"Yes, that was impressive" the figure said. Just then Tien noticed the figure was behind him again. He also noticed that he didn't have the dragonball anymore. He looked behind him to find the figure removing his hood to look at the dragonball more closely. He would have looked like a normal human except for his skin had a light blue tint. He was also taller than the others, about Tien's height. He had long white hair that draped across the back and sides of his head but cleared the front of his face He also had a black marking on either sides of his face between his eyes and ears; some kind of insignia, an 'X' on top of what looked like some kind of bird. Other than that he had mostly human features.

"What do you want with that?" Tien asked, referring to the dragonball.

"None of your business" came the stoic reply. Tien scowled, he could tell he didn't like this guy already.

"Who are you and want do you want with the dragonballs?" Tien said again, a little bit louder this time.

The mysterious person looked over the dragonball with new interest, "So this is a dragonball then? I thought maybe those conscripts screwed up again. I've never actually seen a dragonball before, so I wouldn't know. But you've confirmed it for me. I thank you." He said, "As for your questions, you probably won't be alive long enough for the answer to really matter, but since you've confirmed the dragonball for me I'll tell you; my name is Elsheik, and even I don't know what this thing is for, I'm just supposed to bring it back. It is supposed to grant wishes, though I don't believe that,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have that" Tien said. "So If you'd just give it back, then we won't have any trouble here."

"But I want trouble" Elsheik replied. Tien heard the answer from behind him yet again and turned around, 'Damn, how does he do that?' Elsheik was holding the dragonball when he put it into a pocket under his cloak, he then turned around and appeared right infront of Tien, punching the three eyed warrior in the gut. Tien kneeled over, but he kneeled right into Elsheik's knee, causing him to be launched ten feet into the air. Elsheik then pulled off his cloak, throwing it into the wind to reveal a dark blue fighting pants with a white and dark blue gi shirt. He jumped into the air, a few feet above Tien, and began to glow light blue. He then began attacking Tien, moving around at very high speed. Tien's body jerked but his attacker could not be seen.

Suddenly Elsheik appeared on the ground walking away from Tien and holding a small dagger flashed a bright blue and disappeared. Tien hit the floor hard, his shirt had been cut up and sliced to pieces, barely hanging on his body. But he wasn't done, not yet atleast. He picked himself up and charged his ki. Elsheik stopped and turned around. Tien punched him right in the face as soon as he did; following up with an uppercut then a knee to the gut. Elsheik stumbled backwards, stunned. Tien charged at him again, unleashing a flurried combination of attacks, most of which were blocked.

Tien threw a hard right that was caught by Elsheik, who twisted Tien's wrist before flinging him over his shoulder and launching a large Ki blast at the Z-fighter. Tien caught himself and the blast, throwing it back at its creator who was hit full force and engulfed in blaze and smoke. Tien then focused his mind and split his person into four separate beings. When the smoke cleared Elsheik looked up to see Tien charging right at him, he caught the punch that was thrown at him but was hit in the back of the head with a kick. He turned to see… another Tien? Elsheik had a confused look on his face, but it was soon replaced with Tien's fist. Elsheik was knocked back and tumbled into a tree.

'I have to get my hands on that dragonball and get this over with, I'm almost out of energy' he thought. When Elsheik got back up, two of the Tien's grabbed him from either sides of his body and locked his arms behind his back.

"What the- Let me go!" roared the Blue tinted warrior. A third Tien appeared infront of them, reached into Elsheik's pocket and grabbed the dragonball.

"NO!!" yelled Elsheik, who began struggling wildly. A fourth Tien flipped over the other two Tien's and Elsheik and landed infront of them, his arm extended outward and hand positioned like that of an imaginary pistol.

"Dodon Ray!!" He shouted as a thinly compressed, ki blast streaked from his index finger into Elsheik's chest, in-between the other two Tien's who promptly let go. Elsheik was sent flying backwards twenty feet into the ground. He furrowed his white brows and opened his eyes and looked up at the Tien's as they merged back into one. Tien briefly considered finishing him off with the Tri-Beam, but he didn't think he had the energy for it. He then looked down and checked his body. There were laceration wounds all across his arms and chest, he even had a couple of cuts on his face.

"D-damn, you-…"

He then looked up to find his foe had drifted into an unconscious state. So he turned and flew into the sky, charging his Ki aura and flying full speed to Capsule corp.

* * *

What did you think about the chapter? Please Review. I have so many hits. But hardly any reviews. 


	7. Epiphany

Disclaimer: No profits earned form this story

_**Disclaimer: No profits earned form this story. Also any and all characters and guest characters belong to their rightful owners, parties, patents and all those good, confusing, government protected things and words.**_

_**Chapter 7: Epiphany**_

_**a/n: Just a reminder, I use these quotations ( "word" ) for speech and these ( 'word' ) for thoughts.**_

The early morning hours seemed to stimulate the air, making it more appealing to fly through the countryside. The mountains and lower landforms seemed more mysterious and elegant in the early shadows. Yamcha was flying. Didn't know where, but he had to get out of the house that he was sharing with Vegeta. It seemed that the saiyan prince had taken a liking to berate Yamcha with insults just because he was ahead in there competition. So what if the record was 34 to 0, that didn't give Vegeta the right to insult and belittle him every seven minutes. Right? Right?

'Right..?'

He flew an little faster and dropped his altitude as he headed into a now heavily mountainous area. He'd been flying for hours.

Tien purged the ground below him as he landed, slightly tearing up the grass. Attracting the attention of Goku and his teenage son, Gohan, who ran out of their cottage home type thing.

"We have a problem…" Tien stated as he pulled out the dragonball and began explaining the situation to the two saiyan fighters.

…

After the explanation Goku looked off in the distance somewhere, while his son and Tien gave him a curious look.

"So what do we do dad?" said Gohan, now looking back to Tien, who shook his shoulders.

"We wait son" Goku replied. Both Gohan and Goku looked puzzled, but soon realized that they had no other choice, since they didn't know enough about their enemy to make a move. "But we should probably warn the others" Goku finished, and with that they nodded, powered up and flew off in the sky. Eventually they separated, Gohan and Goku going to Capsule Corp. and Tien headed for Turtle Island.

Krillin sat a top a big building looking into the streets below. It was a busy day with lots of people doing their individual duties, not paying any mind to anyone else. But Krillin was paying mind to someone. He'd spotted her from the sky and landed on top of the building awhile ago. He watched her come out of the store she'd walked in 10 minutes ago with some bags. He also watched her put them in her small compact, get in, and drive off. Then he sighed. '18….' He was leaning against a large upper wall when he backed up and walked off the building backwards, with his arms outward and eyes closed. Falling until he decided to open his eyes and spin his body into a front crawl position and placing his arms in front of him and flying off.

'18…' he thought to himself. 'Its strange, but while the others can't sense your energy. Sometime… I feel I can… sense you… maybe not your energy but something else.

He picked up speed. 'someday… I'll make you mine…' Then he spotted what looked like a man on top of a skyscraper. He didn't seem the to be from around here, seeing as he had on western style clothing; fitted work jeans, with a white t-shirt under a brown jacket and wearing a… cowboy hat? But the oddest thing was, there was no pent house or door leading up to the roof. It's almost like he just appeared up there. 'Or flew' Krillin jokingly thought to himself. The man seemed to be looking for something, and he picked the tallest spot to search for. He then just walked right off the edge of the building.

"Hey!" said Krillin, who picked up speed and flew over to the other side of the building to try and catch the man. "Suicidal manic… wha?" he looked around. He saw no man. He then flew closer to the ground but saw nothing there either. "Man… following 18… seeing mirages of people trying to commit suicide and trying to save those mirages… I'm losing it, I need to head back home…". And with that, Krillin flew away toward the Kamehouse. He didn't seem to notice the small holes in the walls that lead to the other side of the building the man had climbed to, in the process of evading Krillin. The man was surprised at how easily Krillin had given up. He chuckled to himself thinking of the inexperience of the young monks ability to find him. "Rookie…" he grunted and climbed back up to the top of the building. He the looked out and spotted a large neon sign. He wasn't from around here, he didn't even dress like it, but he could easily read the kanji that meant Bank. "Japan…" he said… "I'd know it anywhere, regardless of what time or reality I'm in… it still feels like home…" He rubbed his knuckles and continued searching.

Yamcha had continued his flight all day. The sun had fully risen and gone down again, switching shifts with the moon. By the time the sun was again rising early next morning, Yamcha was now hiking in a dense mountain. He'd gotten so tired of flying that he took a break and walked to recovery his energy. Then, when he'd recovered he'd ended up in a cave, no way to fly. When he'd exited the cave he'd ended up in this forest and figured 'what the hell, I'll walk, I'm out exploring anyway. No fun from the sky. Yamcha continued his journey when he spotted a man. He was Japanese. 'Well… I guess I'm still in Japan. Thought I'd flew across an ocean but guess not. Maybe this is just an island or something…' Yamcha thought. He then took a good look at the man, he was pretty young and had short brown hair. And he wore… a fighting gi? Yamcha grinned at the thought of a spar, but then it passed as he realized beating up this guy wouldn't help him get any stronger. After all, this guy was _only human_. There's no way this guy could increase Yamcha's potential. So Yamcha just let the thought pass. But this man was also a fighter, and he'd seen the fighting spirit in Yamcha's eyes, but just for a second. He turned his attention towards Yamcha.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"Who are you!?" Yamcha shouted back.

"That is none of your concern. I live and train in these mountains. This is my home, now tell me who you are. Besides I asked you first", the man replied.

'Oh great… another boy who grew up in the woods. Just what I need, another Goku' "My name is Yamcha. What is yours?"

"That is none of your concern."

"What is your problem!?" screamed Yamcha. He was getting very annoyed and very angry.

"My problem? … That is none of your concern" the man said. 'He gets very angry, very quickly.'

"You know what!? I don't have to deal with this!" Yamcha said and walked off.

"You're anger is pointless… simply because I refuse to give you my name. You were quick to give yours, meaning you are quick at heart. But being quick can be a bad thing, if you rush into a bad situation too quickly." the man said. Yamcha stopped and turned around.

"Are you threatening me!?" Yamcha said.

"…Maybe."

"ARGH!! You know what!? You're just human, there's no point in fighting you." Yamcha scowled. He then realized what he just said. And who he sounded like… Vegeta. Meanwhile the man looked back at Yamcha puzzled.

"Just human?" the man said. "Are you not one yourself?"

"Yes… unfortunately" Yamcha looked at the ground. The man looked at him puzzled.

"Why is that so unfortunate?"

"Because I have reached my fighting potential… there's no way for me to get stronger." The man's interest spiked up.

"Fight me."

"What?" Said Yamcha. He looked up but as he did as the man had charged forward and kicked at Yamcha's head. Yamcha ducked and swept the guy's feet, though the guy just flipped back ward. He then took out some red cloth and wrapped it around his forehead.

"A head band?" Yamcha said grinning. "Sorry, but it won't help you in this fight." He finished switching to his patented wolf fang stance.

"It reminds me to stay focus… something you need to learn to do… I wear it in serious fights" the man replied taking his own stance. Just then Yamcha charge forward delivering a barrage of open and closed fist punches throwing the man backward and off his guard until Yamcha could sweep his feet again. This time the guy fell on his back. Then Yamcha jumped up, ricocheting off of trees until he positioned himself right above the guy. He then made a loud howling noise, to which the guy looked up at.

"Here I go!" Yamcha yelled. "WOLF FANG FIST!!" Yamcha then propelled himself downwards as Sky Blue colored energy formed in his extended palm. He then closed his eyes triumphantly. 'its over… I win…' he said grinning. He then opened his eyes to see the man standing with a swirling blue aura around him.

"What the?" said Yamcha as the man jumped up towards him, extending his fist.

"SHO-RYU-KEN!!" he yelled, extended his fist which was wrapped in a form of blue energy that Yamcha didn't recognize. He couldn't even sense it, it couldn't be ki.

'Sho what who!?' Yamcha thought as the mans fist collided with his own and dissipated Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist's energy before colliding with his jaw, knocking Yamcha on to his back. Yamcha saw the trees and the sky and a big blue and green spinning blur. He then saw the man walking up to him as his vision returned. He looked up with a confused scowl (is that even possible) on his face. Then the man spoke.

"My name… is Ryu…" he said.

'Ryu?' Yamcha thought as he got up. 'Well don't get all cocky… I'm not done yet…'

_**Note: This is a FANFICTION, written by MYSELF and some other FANS of DBZ AND other series and genre's so lets clear some things up. First, this is a FANFICTION, lol. That means ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. Second, I don't do powerlevels… I'm sorry all you hardcore, number crunching dbz fans out there. I'm a hardcore fan too and I do know the levels, but I never do them in my stories so THAT MEANS whoever you're favorite character is (cough Vegeta Fanscough) I don't care how powerful he is. For all you know, I could put Batman in here and have him kick Vegeta's butt and I don't care what you say or think about it. Third, This is NOT cannon, so don't get mad if something that will 'never ever happen in DBZ etc.' happens in here, because this is for entertainment purposes only and what-if scenarios. And last, This is a 'FANFICTION' lol, its not real. You don't have to get mad and get angry at me if your favorite character is portrayed wrong or gets killed by Aqua Man or something like that. Its just for fun and enjoyment so, Enjoy!**_


End file.
